Insomnia
by NinaCross
Summary: Tsunas cousin has moved to live with him. She catches the attention of Hibari Kyoya. What will happen when the Ring Battles start? 18OC, slight ROC, XOC, SOC and BelOC. Also implied 5927 and 6927. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**NinaCross: **Okay~ I'll be starting a story of Tsunas cousin, Tsumi. It's placed to the time of the Ring Battles, so I'll be changing the story line a bit ^^

**Pairings: **Main: 18OC others: ROC, XOC, SOC, BelOC, implied 5927 and 6927

**Rating: **T for now. I'll raise it if needed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman or it's characters. I only own Sawada Tsumi.

* * *

**INSOMNIA**

**Prologue**

Light brown hair on pigtails. Bangs turn into black. Black-red striped skicap and orange scarf. Red jersey jacket. Black and white skirt and silver bell. Black trouser under the skirt and boots with same color. Head nodding to the rhythm. There she was, standing next to the school gate.

Hibari Kyoya, the head of the Disciplinary Committee watched at the girl annoyed. 'Why is she there,' he thought. Bell ring. School day had ended. The girl raised her head anticipating something. Hibaris subordinates started to gather in the school yard to catch rule breakers. Someone ran and fast. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari furrowed his brows. The herbivore ran to the girl earning a crushing hug from her. Soon they were joined by two guys. Sawadas' friends, the baseball-freak and the dynamite guy. They then left. Hibari continued to look outside the window. He then left the room to help his subordinates in punishing the rule breakers as he felt extremely irritated for no reason.

* * *

As soon as they left the school Sawada Tsumi felt that the glare someone was giving her disappeared. She turned to look at the school building. ''So you will be attending our school tomorrow onwards?'' Yamamoto Takeshi asked. She nodded turning towards him smiling. ''I'm so happy! Now I'll be able to be with Tsuna all the time,'' she said while hanging herself to Tsunas neck.

''Ah! 10th!'' Gokudera Hayato shrieked then. ''What, you jealous?'' Tsumi asked playfully causing Gokudera to blush furiously. She giggled little but stopped as soon as she saw the already familiar infant sitting on the fence. ''Reborn! Hi~!'' she said. The baby mafioso smirked and jumped to the ground. Tsumi picked him up. ''So, has my school uniform arrived yet?'' she asked curious. ''Yes,'' Reborn answered. Tsumi kissed his cheek.

They soon arrived the Sawada household. ''We're back!'' Tsuna said as they stepped in after saying goodbye to the other boys. ''Ah, welcome back!'' Sawada Nana said cheerily. ''Is the food ready, Aunt?'' Tsumi asked. '' Yes. Go quickly get ready Tsu-kun,'' Nana answered.

Later that day Tsumi tried her new school uniform on. It was normal but it had sai holders hidden in her socks. She had a pair of sais and she was really good at using them. She went to sleep early waiting for the next day.

* * *

Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever, so... comments, critics... Just, not the 'YOU SUCK' kinds please ^^ I'll be posting the first chapter as soon as I can. So this'll be 18xOC kind of story with hinted RxOC, XxOC and couple others. Hope you'll like it! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**NinaCross: **the first chapter is now up! Hope you'll like it! ^^

**Pairings: **main: 18OC others: ROC, XOC, SOC, BelOC hinted 5927 and 6927

**Rating: **T for now

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters. I only own Sawada Tsumi.

**INSOMNIA**

**Chapter 1**

''I'll be going then!'' Tsumi shouted as she exited the house. Tsuna was still snoring upstairs 'cos Tsumi had left earlier than she would have to, but she wanted to sort things with the school before classes.

She walked to the school humming along with the music that was flowing into her ears through her iPod's headphones. When she reached the school she hurried to the principal's office. She got her timetable and class info along with other stuff she would need.

She was then instructed to go to meet the Disciplinary Committee to get registered in to their files and to get rules. She stood in front of the door her brow twitching. An enormous killer aura could be felt behind the door. She opened the door after knocking and said: ''Excuse me! I was told to come here.''

There was a young man sitting by the table. He looked at her angrily for disturbing him. ''Who are you?'' he asked. ''Ah, I'm Sawada Tsumi. I just transferred here. I was told to come here to get registered or something. Oh, and the rules,'' Tsumi answered smiling. ''Sawada…?'' ''Yes. My cousin is Sawada Tsunayoshi, so it might sound familiar.''

Hibari stared at the female herbivore. 'Sawada, huh,' he thought. He took a paper out of one of the desks drawers. ''Fill that,'' he said coldly as he placed the paper in front of the girl.

Tsumi took one the pens on the desk. ''I'll borrow this,'' she said and started writing. Hibari looked at her. She looked pretty serious. And her writing looked pretty.

Name? Sawada Tsumi. Sex? Female. Age? 14. Date of birth? 09.10.19xx. Mother? Dead. Father? Dead. Guardian? Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana. Address? Ooooo ooooo ooo oo Namimori. Height? 165 cm. Weight? 50 kg. Nationality? Half-Japanese, half-Italian. Mother language(s)? Japanese and Italian. Blood-type? O-. Horoscope? Libra. Strong subject(s)? Italian, English, Japanese and P.E. Weak subject(s)? Physics, History. Fighting Ability?

Tsumi stopped there. 'Huh? This was already weird and now it asks me my fighting,' Tsumi thought and looked at the boy sitting opposite of her. 'Wow… He has so long eyelashes… Wait! What am I thinking!!! Fill the paper, fill the paper,' Tsumi caught her. 'I'm very knowledgeable of various forms of martial arts as karate and tae-kwon-do. I also practice the use of Japanese weapons. I use a pair of sais and am learning at the moment the use of naginata,' she wrote and nodded in approval.

Tsumi looked at the paper once more to check if there were any mistakes. ''I'm ready,'' she said giving it to the boy in front of her. ''By the way. What's your name?'' she asked suddenly. Hibari looked at her with no emotions showing. ''Hibari Kyoya,'' he answered. ''Then it's Hibari-san, huh,'' Tsumi said to herself.

Hibari then gave her a small notebook. ''All the rules are in there. You have one week to memorize them. After a week we will also start to punish you for rule breaking. Remember that, you herbivore,'' Hibari explained as plainly as possible. He wanted her out of his office. Tsumi looked at him amazed. ''How did you know I don't eat meat?'' she asked dumbfounded. Hibari looked at her and didn't answer. ''Go now or you'll be late from class. It's against the rules,'' he just said.

* * *

She went to the teachers lounge and asked for the home-room teacher of class 2-A. Her new class. 'Same as Tsunas,' Tsumi squealed to herself. She followed her teacher in the corridor until they reached the class. The other students were talking. ''Return to your seats. Home-room is starting,'' the teacher said as he stepped to the class. ''Okay… We have a new student. Please, introduce yourself.'' ''Sure! I'm Sawada Tsumi, the cousin of Sawada Tsunayoshi. I've lived in Kyoto before. Let's be friends, okay~!'' Tsumi said smiling.

''Ha-ha! It's Tsumi! Lucky to have you in our class,'' Yamamoto said. ''Yamamoto! Ossu!'' Tsumi greeted the black haired boy. Gokudera didn't look so happy: ''Humph! Another idiot to bother 10th…'' Ignoring him, Tsumi walked to her seat. It was next to Tsunas. ''So is all set now?'' the brunette boy asked. ''Yeah,'' the girl nodded.

People were swarming around Tsumi through the break. '' I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. So your Tsuna-kun's cousin? He never told about you,'' a cute girl with orange, shoulder-length hair said to Tsumi. ''Ah! That must be because I only meet him in the summer during the holidays,'' She answered.

At lunch she went with Tsuna and his friends to eat lunch to the roof. Tsumi talked to the EXTREME with Kyoko's big brother, Ryohei. Everyone also were interested in Tsumi's lunch box. They were surprised by the fact that she was a vegetarian. Kyoko admired her making Tsuna gape. ''How can you be so strong if you don't eat meat?'' Gokudera asked. ''It's all about training methods and my way of getting energy and all other important nutrients,'' Tsumi explained.

After lunch they had P.E. and Tsuna got by the ball as they were playing soccer. And after that in math class teacher returned tests and Tsuna failed totally. He even fell down in the corridor as he was running to catch up with his friends.

Tsumi felt like she was being watched the whole day and hadn't been able to relax completely. Very murderous intent. It wasn't only directed at her, though. Tsuna was it's target too.

Hibari watched the girl from shadows. Something was off with her. She was completely a herbivore, but still she released such strong aura. It was a bit like the other herbivore she hang out with, Sawada Tsunayoshi. She was going to be trouble. The more Hibari thought about them, the more irritated he became.

* * *

''_Zia _Nana! Is it dinnertime already?'' Tsumi asked as she walked down the stairs Tsuna following her. Lambo and I-Pin were playing. ''Oh, it's ready,'' Tsuna said walking into the dining room. ''Owah! What amazing dishes! And she's cooking more?!'' Tsuna shouted amazed and shocked. ''What's the feast for?'' Tsumi asked and watched her aunt making food and singing happily. ''Tsuna-nii, did you get a 100 on your test?'' Fuuta asked. ''No… I was loser like always,'' Tsuna said. ''_Z-zia _Nana?'' Tsumi asked. No reaction.

''MOM!!'' Tsuna shouted startling his mom. ''Oh Tsu-kun!'' the woman sang waving a knife dangerously around. 'Watch the knife,' Tsumi thought. ''You're acting strangely _zia _Nana,'' Tsumi said worriedly. '' Oh, is that so?… Oh yes, I haven't told you yet Tsu-kun!'' Nana said. ''Daddy's coming back after 2 years!'' Both Tsuna and Tsumi shivered.

* * *

The next day Tsuna told the news to Yamamoto and Gokudera on their way to school. After discussing it a while Yamamoto got an idea. ''Hey, want to go hang out somewhere now?'' Tsumi looked thankfully at him. Tsuna needed to get this thing out of his head.

''Why not! We only have preps today anyway, right! _Si va!_'' Tsumi said with her usual happy-go-round way. ''Okay. Just don't invite idiots,'' Gokudera said.

''I told you not to invite idiots,'' Gokudera pouted. ''Who's an idiot! Miura Haru said. Suddenly they had a huge crowd. Haru, Kyoko, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Reborn and Tsumi walked down the streets. 'He's happy, that Kyoko came too,' Tsumi thought and smiled.

''Ah! Lambo's gone missing!'' Kyoko said suddenly. She and Tsuna went to look for him. After that it seems they went to drink. Tsumi followed them and watched as they talked. Grinning mischievously she was ready to take pictures of them. But the there was a explosion behind her. She turned to look and saw a boy flying and crashing on Tsuna.

A commotion arouse. From the smoke a long haired man appeared: ''VOOOOOII! What's this? Outsiders parading around.'' ''This forebodes a coming storm,'' Reborn said next to Tsumi. Tsumi stood and hurried to Tsunas side catching the mans attention.

'Who's this? I think I've seen that hair somewhere,'' Superbia Squalo thought as he saw the girl running. ''VOOOOII! I'll slice up any trash that get in the way,'' he said gaining all brats attention. His target was the boy with dirty blond hair but the one who stood up to him was the girl. In her school uniform she looked at him with killing intent. She then took out a pair of long knife like weapons.

''I'm sorry, Sawada-dono,'' the boy who had crashed on Tsuna said. She then noticed he had the same kind of flame as Tsuna, when Reborn shot him with the Dying Will Bullet, expect it was blue.

* * *

Okay... So the first real chapter is up. Please review! Comments, Critics... everything accepted :3

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**NinaCross: **Chapter 2~!!! hope you like it~

**Pairing: **main: 18OC other: ROC, XOC, SOX, BelOC, implied 5927 and 6927

**Rating: **T for now

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or its characters. I only own Sawada Tsumi.

* * *

**INSOMNIA**

**Chapter 2**

''I just met thee… Yet I've already dragged thee into such a dangerous situation,'' the unknown boy said to Tsuna in a apologetic voice. ''Eh? Um… Who are you?'' Tsuna asked. ''Please come!'' the boy said ignoring the question and dragging Tsuna out of the scene.

''Let's find a safe place! I need to tell thee something,'' he said. Tsumi took with Yamamoto and Gokudera to follow them. So did the long haired man. He quickly jumped in front of Tsuna and the other making them stop. ''Let's quit this game of tag,'' he said. ''Uwah! He's here!'' Tsuna shrieked. ''And who are these guys?'' the man asked from the boy making him jolt.

''Let's get you to spill everything now, shall we,'' the man said attacking the boy who protected Tsuna and got hit by the long hairs sword that was attached to his hand. The boy flew through a window near-by.

''VOOI!'' the man said. ''What's your relation with this kid? If you don't spit it out, I'll slice you,'' he continued. That moment Gokudera threw his dynamites. The man dodged them.

''Lay a hand on that person and I won't let you go free,'' Gokudera said looking all cool alongside Yamamoto. ''Yeah, something like that. I'll be your opponent,'' Yamamoto commented.

''Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!'' Tsuna shouted. ''You guys are also related in some way, eh? I don't get it, but I'll tell you something I know for sure,'' the man said: ''If you go against me, you'll die.''

''Right back at you,'' Tsumi said stepping from behind the corner. ''Please don't! He isn't a man thou can win against!'' the other boy shouted. ''It's too late to regret!'' the man said grinning. He charged towards. ''Let's go,'' Yamamoto said and did the same.

Swords clashed. Tsuna looked in horror. Suddenly the man shouted: ''It's too light!'' After that Yamamoto exploded. ''Gun powder?!'' Gokudera said. 'Yamamoto!' Tsumi thought. Long hair then attacked Gokudera. He was out pretty soon.

''Gokudera-kun! Tsuna shouted. ''VOOOI! These guys aren't even worth talking about,'' the man said disappointedly. ''Just die,'' he said but was stopped by Tsumi. ''Oh! There's still another one?'' the man questioned. Before the man could do anything, Tsumi kicked him to the stomach sending him back.

''VOOOI! Who are you?!'' the man asked. ''Someone who's gonna kick your ass,'' Tsumi answered and attacked. She was fast and her movements were in control. The man was amazed. 'Just who is this girl?! I know I've seen her before,' he thought and blocked her attacks. She then attacked from behind. At the same time, the unknown boy attacked the man.

'Oh, that was close,' long hair thought. Tsuna was panicking now but stopped when he felt something on his head. Tsumi looked from the corner of her eyes and saw Tsuna arguing with Reborn. Then the other boy was hit again. Just as the man was going to strike the boy to death a hand stopped him.

The man looked stupefied. ''I'll beat you as if I were to die!!!'' the reborn Tsuna shouted. ''VOOOI! What's going on…? The flame of dying will and… the emblem on this glove…Don't tell me you're the one in Japan that I heard of… I see… To get in contact with you…'' the man mumbled to him self. ''Now I need to ask you what you're planning even more! I'll have you spit it out even if you die, damnit!'' he shouted and stopped Tsunas hit.

He actually stopped all of Tsunas attacks. ''The dying will bullet isn't enough,'' Tsumi said. After a while Tsunas flame burned out. ''VOOOI!! How much more do you plan to run?! You wuss!!!'' The man shouted and prepared to strike. Then it exploded.

Smoke made it impossible to see what was going on. ''This is bad…'' Reborn said making Tsumi turn to him. She was just about to go to find Tsuna but was stopped by Reborn: ''Don't. He'll be fine.''

When the smoke faded they saw the man standing in front of Tsuna and the other boy. '' You're just like always, Superbia Squalo. Isn't it so embarrassing being so rough with kids,'' a blond said appearing. ''Dino-san!'' Tsuna shouted. ''If you don't stop this distasteful game of yours, I'll be your opponent,'' the man continued.

''VOOOI! Bucking horse! I have no problem killing you right here but if I fight people from allied families, the higher-ups will be nagging me. For today I'll quietly…'' long hair said: ''NOT GO HOME!!!'' He pulled Tsuna up by his hair.

Just when the blond man was going to help Tsuna, there was an explosion. Again. After it had faded a little the long hair said: ''For your sake, I'll leave their lives into your hands. But I'll take this, VOOOI!!!'' He was holding a little box in his hands. ''No! The Vongola rings!'' the boy shouted and tried to go after him but fell while trying.

''It's too dangerous to chase him,'' Reborn said. ''Why didn't you help me?!'' Tsuna asked. ''Because I'm not allowed to attack him. He's a member of the Vongola family too.'' ''EH! Wha-What's going on?!!'' Tsuna panicked. ''Let's think about it later. The police is coming,'' Tsumi then said and pulled Tsuna along with her.

''Are you okay Tsuna!'' Yamamoto shouted. It seems the two boys had finally come to. ''The level you're fighting at the moment is nothing but a bother,'' Tsumi said to them coldly: ''Go home.'' It seemingly shocked the two of them. ''Tsumi! What are you say…!'' Tsuna tried but was stopped when Reborn kicked and then pulled by Tsumi.

''By the way, Tsuna. What's the name of that other boy, the one that saved you?'' Tsumi asked. ''Eh? Ah, I think it's Basil,'' Tsuna answered. ''Oh. Okay,'' Tsumi just said. ''Is he from the Vongola family,'' she then asked Reborn. ''No, but he's on our side.''

* * *

'Half Vongola rings, huh? They're famous, even along normal people in Italy,' Tsumi thought when she was in bath. 'To think Tsuna's got them! Good for him, he's the best choice to be a mafia boss,' she snickered. She then hold cross necklace. It had the Vongola crest on it and it was the only memento she had of her parents.

_FLASHBACK_

''_This is the necklace for hidden guardians of Vongola family,'' a young beautiful woman said hanging the said necklace on the little girls neck. ''You're its chosen one.'' ''Me?'' the girl gasped. ''Yes. Let me tell you the story of Vongolas Guardians,'' the woman answered smiling._

''_When the Vongola Primo became the boss he had six Guardians, Sun, Storm, Thunder, Cloud, Rain and Mist. He, himself, was the Sky guardian. He made 7 rings to all the guardians. After he retired, he found 4 beautiful women in Japan._

_One of them was called Natsu, for summer. She was warm and gentle like the summer wind. Other was Aki, for autumn. She was shy, smart but when you got to know her she could either be warm and cold. Third was called Haru, for spring. She was little slow but so full of life, like she was just woken up from a long sleep. Then there was the fourth woman, Yuki. She was beautiful like the first snow and she was mostly alone. Why? Because she was the daughter of the emperor and wasn't allowed to be with commoners._

_It all changed when she got to know Primo and that way the other women. The Primo gave all of them a necklace with Vongolas crest on them as a mark they were Vongolas 4 hidden guardians. He fell in love with a woman in Japan and was guarded by them until he died. During that time the women were gifted by him with the powers of nature elements. Earth for spring, fire for summer, wind for autumn and water for winter._

_And now it's your turn to be the tenth winter guardian, Tsumi. Don't worry about your powers, they aren't as powerful as they were with Yuki, but they are still there, sleeping, waiting you to awaken…''_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

''Humph! Yeah right…'' she mumbled and went under water.

* * *

''How're you coping with your dad?'' Tsumi asked later that night from Tsuna who was literally in a shock-state. He sighed and shook his head: ''It's still a little impossible to think he's back.'' Tsumi sat next to him on his bed and hugged him. ''You're so lucky…'' she whispered and closed her eyes. Tsuna pet her head and let her rest on his lap. ''You still have me, don't you? And if, only if, I become Vongolas head, you'll have even bigger family,'' Tsuna said. Tsumi laughed at that.

''You always make me feel better. Hey! Want a go? Whole night, snacks and video games! Loser cleans, like always!'' Tsumi got excited at the thought and went to prepare without getting Tsunas approval. He just shrugged it off and went to help the girl.

* * *

''Hey! Tsuna! Want to go catch breakfast?!'' Sawada Iemitsu, Tsunas father asked loudly in the early morning barging into Tsunas room. The head jerked up from the floor. The room was messy. Snacks all around it cover on the floor with pillows. The TV was on, lights were on also. ''Huh? Wha?!'' Tsuna mumbled in confusion. ''_Zio _Iemitsu?'' also mumbled. ''Uh… Dad, we have school today, so… we pass,'' Tsuna said but then Tsumi said: ''Wait! I'll go!'' With big grin the two of them left leaving Tsuna to sleep.

''AAAHH!!! The horrific Vongola ring!!!!'' Tsuna shouted later that morning. Tsumi was in the bathroom washing her teeth and brushing her hair when she heard Tsuna stumble upstairs. She shrugged it off and continued.

* * *

''Yo Tsuna! Let's go!'' Tsumi shouted and left. She was soon accompanied by Tsuna. ''I'll go meet up with Reborn ahead. He's going to come anyway,'' Tsuna said an ran. Tsumi smiled and walked towards the school building. She was late and Hibari was there to 'welcome' her.

'' I think you should go to the reception room, you're going to get a guest soon,'' she said to him when she saw the ring on his finger before he could do anything. ''What are you talking about?'' Hibari asked coldly. ''You're interested aren't you? About the ring,'' she just asked. Hibari banged her to the wall: ''How do you know?'' ''Reborn sent it. You'll find out soon why,'' Tsumi said calmingly. She then smirked and gave a peck on the boys cheek surprising him. She quickly ran off. She was blushing and giggling as she hurried to the class.

Hibari stood there and stared after her. ''I'll bite her… to death,'' he said slowly, hesitating a little.

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoyed it. Review? ^^ Thanks to those who already have! OH, and in the last chapter, I wrote about Tsumis birthdate. It's supposed to read .yyyy way so sorry if people got confused about it! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**NinaCross: **I finally could update! I've been soooo busy with my end of term exams. And my cousin had his confirmation. On top of that, my mom had like million business trips, so she kicked to my fathers place, where my computer isn't working as my room is in the middle of renovation... Tough, huh? But I'll try to update as soon as I can ^^!

**Pairings: **Main: 18OC others: ROC, XOC, SOC, BelOC implied 5927 and 6927

**Rating: **T for now. I'll raise it if needed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or it's characters. I only own Sawada Tsumi.

* * *

**INSOMNIA**

**Chapter 3**

''Where's Tsuna?'' Tsumi asked when she got to the house only to be welcomed by Iemitsu only in his boxers. ''I don't know. Wasn't he in school?'' ''He was but he left earlier than me so…'' Tsumi explained and went to her room. She took the picture on her desk and said in Italian: ''_I'm back, mom, dad. I had just fine day._'' She looked at the picture where her parents smiled and held each other so lovingly. And they were dead.

Tsumis dad was Iemitsus' brother and they both had worked for Vongola. Her mom was a beautiful café keeper. Well, the day before Tsumis 8th birthday, had someone, who wanted revenge on her father, attacked them and killed her parents. Iemitsu had taken care of her in Italy so she studied there and lived there like always. But summers she spent with her cousin, Tsuna.

She had stopped speaking after the attack but Tsuna got her speaking again. And she wanted to be there to protect him when she heard that her dear friend was going to be Vongola Decimo. She got herself here after Tsuna had faced the Kokuyo gang. And he was in trouble again.

'Gosh, I'm such a worrywart…' she thought and did her homework. After that she changed out of her school uniform. She was now wearing a black skirt with a white belt. Also a light purple jersey jacket and same color vertically striped long socks and white boots. '' I'm going out for a while!'' she said and stepped out of the house.

Her thoughts trailed from Tsuna to Hibari. 'He's cute,' she thought and grinned. 'He's so strong! I don't even have to fight him to know that.' She had walked to school and looked at the roof where Hibari and Dino were fighting. 'Maybe I can go watch,' she thought and jogged to the building.

Tsumi opened the door to the roof and saw both guys beaten up. They stopped when they noticed her. ''What are you doing here, you herbivore. School is off-limits after school hours. Leave before I bite you to death,'' Hibari said death in his voice. ''I'm here to watch 'cos I'm bored. And I won't get in the way,'' Tsumi said and hurried to the upper roof. Dino shook his head slightly but didn't say anything.

'She distracts me,' Hibari thought annoyed but attacked Dino again. He could feel her eyes on his back. But Dino had lost his concentration also. They soon took a pause. Hibari turned to look at the girl. She wasn't looking anymore. Her eyes looked empty. She blinked and the life came back to her eyes as she looked at the setting sun.

Her lips were parted and her eyes now gazed at sun causing a slight smile appear of her face. Her hair was around her face a bit messy, but somewhat gracefully. She slowly leaned back until she flopped on the roof. And Hibari could see her underwear as she raised her legs. She then quickly got up and jumped down. '' I think I'll go now then,'' she said. ''Dino, I'll see you again right?'' she asked the older man. ''Of course. I have to be here until the training is over, so… Come see me whenever you want,'' the blond answered and gave the girl a hug. Hibari furrowed at that.

'Why does she smile to him? Such a bothersome herbivore,' Hibari thought and turned around. ''Let's continue,'' he said coldly. ''Wait a sec, I haven't seen Tsumi for a while. After she moved away from the headquarters I have hardly seen her,'' Dino said and quickly said something in Italian to the girl that made her smile.

''I'll see you around,'' Tsumi said and left. It really had been long since she had last time seen Dino. She had lived in the headquarters in Italy until she turned 13. After that she moved to another city. Dino had played with her whenever he visited. 'From this to another, Hibari was HOT! How does he make himself so good-looking~,' Tsumi squealed.

* * *

''You look pretty trashed,'' Tsumi smiled at Tsuna who was pretty much beat up. He only glared at her. Snickering Tsumi continued eating. It had been the same for a week now. Tsuna would go practice somewhere with Reborn and come back all dead. All the other guys had disappeared too. Well, Hibari was at the school roof, but he had not been to classes.

Tsumi would go see him training sometimes. And that's what she did today too. She observed Dino and Hibari fighting. She would look how they moved, their changing expressions. She wanted to spar too. She hadn't sparred since she came to Japan. She had her sais with her luckily. When the blond suggested for a pause, she jumped down from the upper roof. ''Can I spar with you a little Hibari-san?'' she asked. The boy stared at her and said: ''I'll gladly bite you to death.''

He attacked. Tsumi dodged and kicked the boy. It was quite a scene. Both of them fighting like crazy wasn't what Dino thought of a 'little spar'. ''Hasn't lost her touch,'' Romario said to Dino. The blond nodded and watched the young girl. ''Okay, time's up. It's my turn now,'' Dino said after couple minutes making the two stop.

Hibari looked at the girl in front of him trying to catch her breath. She was actually strong and with right kind of training she would become even stronger. And she looked beautiful as she had danced away from his attacks. Her movements were natural. 'She was definitely dancing,' Hibari thought. And she was smiling at that blond herbivore AGAIN. Hibari was now extremely annoyed. 'That herbivore is going down,' Hibari thought.

* * *

Tsumi walked on the streets. She felt really good after sparring. 'Ah, it was so fun!' she thought. She remembered the sensation she felt when Hibari directed his full attention to her. Her skin had tickled. Just then she heard pleas of help. It was Fuuta with Lambo and I-Pin. Some unknown guy was assaulting them. Exactly, was. Ryohei came and punched the guy to heaven.

''Vongola famiglia's sun guardian and Colonello's best disciple Sasagawa Ryohei. Is here!'' he shouted. Tsumi ran to them and saw Tsuna with Reborn. Just as two other guys were going to attacked they were stopped by Yamamoto and Gokudera. ''Everyone…'' Tsumi said relieved. Tsuna ran to the others and greeted everyone. ''They were pretty weak,'' Ryohei commented. ''They were just subordinates. The scary ones are…'' Tsumi started but was stopped by Reborn: ''He's coming!''

A man with black hair and a piercing on his lip appeared in front of them. ''My opponent is the wielder of the thunder ring. That kid with perm,'' the man said. Just as he was about to attack an order came: ''Hold it, Levi.'' Other people appeared behind him. A man with a mask was the tallest. There was also a baby like Reborn and Colonello. A boy with a crown was grinning. A man with freaky hair and sunglasses said: ''Don't hunt them all your own.''

Then a man with long hair stepped from the shadows. ''VOOI! How dare you trick me!?'' Squalo said scaring the shit out of Tsuna. ''He's here!'' he shrieked. Squalo was stopped by a man with scars from his left temple to his left cheek. There were also couple on his forehead. ''Xanxus, I never thought I would see you again,'' Reborn said. He only glared Tsuna.

''Sawada Tsunayoshi, DIE!'' Xanxus said menacingly. ''This is bad, run,'' Reborn said to Tsuna just as Tsumi stepped in front of him. Xanxus stared at the girl. 'Those eyes… She's Sawada Tsumi!' Xanxus thought. ''Hold it Xanxus! That's enough,'' a voice then said.

''_Zio _Iemitsu!'' Tsumi noticed. ''Eh! So that's why you were so familiar!!!'' Squalo shouted. ''Shishishishi~~ so we have a mafia princess here in that case~'' the boy with crown said still grinning. ''Shut up, Belphegor,'' the infant said to that. ''Don't go sticking your nose into this! You've been just running around,'' Squalo then shouted to Iemitsu. ''I haven't been running around. I've been waiting for 9th's answer, and it has finally arrived,'' the older Sawada said showing to scrolls on his palm.

''I don't get what's happening! Besides, why's dad…!!'' Tsuna started to panic. ''An outside advisor. That's Iemitsus job in the Vongola,'' Reborn said cutting Tsuna. ''He is a Vongola, but at the same time isn't. He's not involved during regular times, but when the family is in a state of emergency, he has the authority of the no.2 figure, after the boss,'' Tsumi continued explaining. ''Eh?! How do you know?'' Tsuna asked. Tsumi smiled at that comment: ''Did you forget? I lived in Italy. I'm his niece, so I stayed in the headquarters after my parents death.''

''Both the boss and outside advisor have the authority to give half of the Vongola rings to their successor choice. For the boss and outside advisor to choose different heirs isn't something that occurs very often,'' Reborn said. ''Lord Sawada, these are the direct orders from the 9th,'' Basil said giving one of the scrolls to Tsuna. ''Direct orders…?'' Tsuna asked.

* * *

Please review! It could help me write faster ^^


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry , but I'm simply too busy to write at all... I won't write this story or any others. Sorry X,O


End file.
